


Omnia

by Aim (miaspeaksblog)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cannibalism, M/M, Manipulation, but do i really have to put that, plot bomb, weirdos in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaspeaksblog/pseuds/Aim
Summary: Hannibal AU where AU where soulmates exist. You know everything about your soulmate except for what they look like or their name.Will Graham grew up knowing Hannibal's particular preferences, and that they were made for each other. They are the most biologically and mentally compatible. Now they just have to find each other.





	Omnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibisUnleashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything but the Kitchen Sink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074458) by [ChibisUnleashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed). 



> okay okay so first off kudos to ChibisUnleashed who dropped this lovely plot bomb on me I'm so excited to be writing this also, I apologize if my excitement gets the best of me, I'm not the best of writers on a good day so please bear with me

William Graham knew from a young age that he was different. He knew and understood the unsaid sins of the people around him, what they did or what they were going to do, where they were going or where they had been, and so forth. He sometimes found himself in difficult situations because of the ability that he had, like when he knew Mrs. Anderson’s husband hit her but refused to tell anyone.

 

Will lived in a rundown two bedroom house in Kenner, Louisiana with his father, Jacob. After finding her soulmate, his mother left not long after he’d been born. His father worked odd jobs to try and provide for the both of them, but most times they barely scraped by. It’s not to say that Jacob Graham was a bad father, however. On the rare times when Will’s father didn't have work, he taught Will how to fish and fix boat motors. He even spoke as much French as he could, even as skewed and southern-Louisianan as it was, so Will could grow up knowing two languages. Will’s father helped him cope with his empathy as best as he could, but he was often out late working, so he wasn’t home too much. As he grew up, he learned that when the world around him became too much, he could anchor himself to what he knew of his soulmate.

 

Will’s empathy made him aware that his soulmate’s likes and desires ran darker than most other people. However, he didn’t care because he knew his thoughts ran similarly. Besides, whoever his soulmate was couldn’t be his soulmate if they weren’t perfectly matched for each other.

 

While other kids in the multitudes of schools Will attended always babbled on about what their soulmate was like, Will knew he could never tell anyone else about his soulmate. Yes, there were small, trivial things about his soulmate like _genius_ , _vain_ , and _foreign_. However, there were things he knew about his soulmate like _cannibal_ , _experienced killer_ , and _clever genius_ , though Will didn’t see _clever genius_ as much as he saw _manipulative_.

 

Will Graham considered himself simple, not wanting much from life. He worked hard and was smart. He knew his only chance of ever finding his soulmate was if he tried to catch them, so he trained hard and made it into his local police department. He later was transferred to the Washington DC police department where he was shot a few years later. After taking the shot, Will Graham knew he was unfit for the police force. He had known for a long while before that his job was made all the worse because where other police officers and detectives could only guess what happened to some poor Jane or John Doe, Will knew exactly what happened.

 

Not wanting to give up on finding his other half, Will got into the FBI Academy. They made it clear to him that he was unfit for field work, but he eventually taught young, aspiring profilers. Being inside the FBI academy meant he could be inside the loop with who they were after and how close they were to being caught.

 

He knew his soulmate was in America but was born in Lithuania, and he knew they had a doctorate in both medicine and psychology. He knew that they loved cooking, classical music, and the harpsichord. His soulmate was precise, methodical, and well organized. They couldn’t be classified as a psychopath because they weren’t driven by a need to kill, they just enjoyed it.

 

Will Graham grew up knowing these things about his soulmate, so while he knew that these traits were far from morally okay, he had embraced them. The traits belonged to his soulmate, and everyone knew that one's soulmate was the most compatible person for them.

 

* * *

 

For the first seven years of his life, Hannibal thought he was broken. Everyone around him seemed to know everything about their soulmate, from what genre music they preferred to their favorite dessert. Hannibal knew nothing about his soulmate. He had just begun to accept the fact that perhaps he didn't have a soulmate when a tiny string of _something_ filtered through his mind: “ _da-da_.”

 

Shortly afterwards Hannibal knew someone’s favorite food was sweet potato. He knew that knowing these things meant that he had a soulmate. He felt joyful, for a period of time, always sharing things with his lovely baby sister. As time wore on however, and his soulmate grew, he mourned for his dear soulmate. His soulmate had a curse: pure empathy. After realizing this, Hannibal poured his mind into psychology. He spent most of his time in the Lecter library studying the observations and documentations of the mind, and in doing so, he discovered his love for fine arts. Whenever he wasn’t reading up on the latest psychology articles, he read of Greek painters and renaissance authors. He kept journals neatly organized in his room, keeping track of his findings, even though he had already memorized everything in them. His perfect memory wouldn’t let him forget anything.

 

Hannibal knew his own ability was both a curse and blessing. As he was growing up, his parents hired tutors to homeschool him. From the tutors, he learned English, Italian, French, Latin, German, and Japanese, as well as classic authors and poets of the past. By the time he was 12, Hannibal had read every book in Castle Lecter.

 

His memory was also a curse because he couldn't forget. Something in Hannibal changed when his parents passed in a tragic accident. He couldn't forget the events of the accident, and he became angry. His thoughts grew darker, and Hannibal began to harbor resentment towards the rude men and women he encountered in his everyday life. When a man broke into their home and killed his sister, Hannibal completely snapped. He devoured his sister to carry her with him always, and obsessed over finding the man who killed his sister.

 

In the end, it was after he had been adopted by his uncle that the man was found. His cousin Chiyo held the man captive at Castle Lecter, and Hannibal moved to Florence and became _Il Mostro di Firenze._ He studied the finer arts and cleverly evaded capture time and time again, until he was presented with the opportunity to study medicine in America. Finally, finally, Hannibal Lecter had an excuse to go to America.

 

Finally, Hannibal Lecter had a chance to find his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the first chapter!! Woo! Next chapter will be just your average meet and greet that we see in the show :)


End file.
